To Be Young And Daring
by blackdragonsghost
Summary: AU. Makuta sent the Rahkshi thinking they would destroy the Toa Nuva's unity. Little did he know, there are some bonds that no conflict can shatter. Fairly up-beat piece considering the subject matter. Tahu/Lewa. Side helping of Gali/Kopaka. Hints of Vakama/Nuju if you tilt your head and squint really hard. Rated T for now, may go up later.
1. Cool Breeze, Sheltering Trees

_Author's Note: I know. I know. Who the hell writes Bionicle slash, right? More people than you might think. I'm kind of sort of just a little bit in love with Tahu, and Lewa pretty much **is** my definition of the world's best friend (or lover). This is what happens when I like two characters waaaaay too much. It's also what happens when I stay up late watching BIONICLE: The Mask of Light until two in the morning, then pull out my laptop and start typing. C'est la vie. _

_Warnings: Slash. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to Bionicle, LEGO, or anyone else who might want to sue me. That said, if I owned Bionicle, there would be some changes around the place. For one thing - what the hell is up with this plan of not wrapping anything up, simply ditching the plot in favor of that lame Hero Factory thing and just leaving all us die-hard, long-term, insanely-dedicated fans dangling? Rude. That's the only word for it. Plain rude. _

_A.N.2: Fic title is from the song 'Pride of the Summer' by Runrig. I personally like the live version from Year of the Flood best: the album version is great, but there's no beating that sheer energy in the live recording. Chapter title is from the song Midsummer by Heather Alexander._

_A.N.3: Updates on this may be quite slow, because I have several other fics in progress. That said I have an amazing capacity for speed-writing when the mood strikes me, so this might be updated in the next few days. I can't say for certain either way._

_A.N.4: This fic is post-Bohrok Kal. That means that the Toa are now the Toa Nuva, their powers have been restored, and they are currently in-between crises. The Rahkshi are coming, though, and when they arrive all hell will break loose... That said, this fic is going to stay fairly light-hearted (as much as it can with the Rahkshi on the loose). Poor Lewa definitely got the short end of the stick in the thing with the Bohrok, I just can't bring myself to torment him any more. _

**Chapter One: Cool Breeze, Sheltering Trees...**

Gali folded her arms and gazed quizzically at the Le-Matoran. "I'm afraid you've lost me, little one. Is Lewa out flying, or is he in Po-Koro? Because you've said both, and I'm not sure which one you meant." The Water Toa's words were gentled by the twinkle of amusement in her soft orange eyes.

The Le-Matoran in question, Kongu, shifted guiltily. "Um... he went wind-soaring, on the way to Po-Koro?"

Gali laughed. "Alright, let me guess. He told you to make up some story to tell me, so that he could run off and get out of helping me repair the boats, right?"

Kongu looked sheepish. "Maybe? Yes?"

Gali shook her head, smiling. "Alright, Kongu, you're off the hook. Run along: I'll lecture Lewa in person, whenever I catch up with him."

"Thank you, Toa Gali!" Kongu exclaimed, laughing as he scrambled up a nearby tree and vanished. Still shaking her head, Gali returned to the beach, where Onua was waiting. The stoic Toa of Earth looked rather amused as well.

"Our brother skipped out, did he?"

"I should have expected it." Gali said, smiling. "He did say that he'd help rebuild the fishing boats after that terrible windstorm we had, but you know how much he hates the water. Pohatu and Kopaka should be here any minute, but Tahu was supposed to show up nearly an hour ago, and he's disappeared too. I wonder where he went?"

Onua chuckled. "Perhaps he and brother Lewa snuck off together?"

Gali burst out laughing. "Don't be ridiculous, brother! You know how quickly Lewa gets on Tahu's nerves: they wouldn't be within a hundred mio of each other if they didn't have to be."

**Meanwhile, deep in the uncharted wilderness of Le-Wahi...**

Lewa tilted his head back, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face in contrast to the cool breeze that stirred among the green woodlands. He was standing on a wide ledge some way up the mountainside, gazing out across the vast emerald jungle of his home. His smile widened as he heard a voice behind him.

"Can you imagine Gali's reaction if she knew I didn't show because I was sneaking away to meet you?"

Lewa laughed gaily as he turned to face his lover, smiling mischievously. "You're much too worry-heavy anyway, love. Why boat-build, when you can wind-soar?"

Tahu grinned, leaning back against the cool stone and studying his green-and-silver armored partner. "And you, Lewa, have absolutely no sense of gravity - figurative or literal." Despite his admonition, the Toa of Fire looked far more at ease than usual, lounging casually against the stone. His smile was warm and relaxed, a rare sight - that is, to anyone but Lewa. The Toa of Air returned the smile as he flung his arms around Tahu's neck.

"Yes, but that's what makes me so happy-free! You think-worry, I fun-joke, it all works out."

Tahu chuckled and pulled his slightly shorter lover in for a kiss. They lingered for a moment, enjoying the familiar pleasure of each other's lips. Eventually Tahu released him, grinning. "Do you think any of the others have guessed that that ridiculous tree-speak is completely affected?"

Lewa considered that. "Probably not." he admitted, relaxing against Tahu's muscular chest as he looked back out over the jungle, slipping out of the habitual dialect. "We use it all the time, so much so that I think everyone else has forgotten it started as a joke. The Turaga probably know - although with Turaga Matau's penchant for carrying jokes on way too long, maybe not."

Tahu smiled as he slid one hand around Lewa's waist, drawing the slimmer, lither Toa close. "It drives me absolutely mad, you know that? Listening to you talk like that, when the others are around... I have to fight myself constantly to resist just jumping you. The others think that I've got absolutely no patience, and it's entirely your fault."

Lewa snickered. "Can you picture Kopaka's face if you did just jump me one day? He'd probably think you had been taken over by Makuta."

Tahu laughed. "That would be an interesting sight. Maybe we ought to 'accidentally' let them catch us sometime soon: I'm tired of having to pretend that we're not together."

Lewa blinked up at him, his lemon-yellow eyes wide with surprise. "Really? I though you said it would only cause more complications?"

"It will, but it doesn't feel right keeping this a secret." Tahu admitted, gazing fondly at his beloved. "I love you, Lewa, and I want the others to know that. They have no idea how we feel about each other: not even the Turaga have guessed. Yesterday, Vakama told me that I ought to go easier on you, that I needed to learn how to see things from your perspective and that I'm too hard on you for making jokes and things like that."

Lewa's eyes widened. "Really? How strange... I don't even notice anymore when you snap at me. I've gotten so used to pretending I don't even have to think about it." He considered it for a moment, then brought himself back to the present and smiled at Tahu. "You know I love you, Tahu. If you want to tell the others about us, that's fine with me. Perhaps at the Turaga council tonight, after the Kohlii match?"

Tahu chuckled. "An excellent plan. That way we can tell our fellow Toa and the Turaga all at once." He leaned down and kissed Lewa warmly. "I really ought to ask your opinion at strategy meetings more often. When you stop jumping around and chattering long enough to think, you're really quite brilliant."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Lewa laughed. Reluctantly, he withdrew from the Fire Toa's arms. "I'll see you after the match, yes? And don't let Gali start flirting with you again, I'm far too young and ever-handsome to become a murderer!"

Tahu chuckled as his lover picked up his twin katana from where they rested against the rock. "I'll keep that in mind while I'm watching her team get trounced at Kohlii. Until tonight, love."

Lewa gave him a last dazzling smile, then launched himself off the ledge and into the wind with a glad shout. Tahu watched the Toa of Air soar away, light and nimble as a bird, and couldn't have stopped his smile for anything in the world.

A Kohlii match, a peaceful council, and an opportunity to finally tell the other Toa about his relationship with Lewa. Tonight was going to be wonderful.

...

...

_I know, the real Tahu would never be that naive or that upbeat, but that's why this is AU. I know some super-fan out there is going to give me grief for cutting Lewa's tree-speak out of the picture so much (hell, I'd give myself grief for it), but you would too if you were writing this fic. He'll still talk like that in front of the others - most of the time - it's generally just around Tahu, or when he's really emotional in a good **or** a bad way, that he drops it. That being a plot device to save my head from exploding, of course. _


	2. Courage Knows No Bounds

_Author's Note: Oh wow, a review already! Sweet! Thanks for that, PlayingwithFireFlys: its always so lovely to get feedback. I'm a part-time shipper of Tahu/Kopaka, but I thought it wasn't quite fair that Kopaka gets Tahu all to himself most of the time: therefore, I decided it was Lewa's turn. _

_Warnings: Slash._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. The world is a harsh, cruel place. _

_A.N.2: Yeah, I messed with the locations of different Toa a little. I thought they should almost all be there for the grand hinting at Ta-Koro: I just couldn't quite fit Onua in. A brief note: Lewa's dialogue when speaking to Jaller and Takua is quoted from the movie. And yeah, I know this update is, like, ridiculously quick. Don't count on it for future updates: this one was just itching to be written. _

**Chapter Two: Courage Knows No Bounds...**

Sadly, that wonderful evening never came to pass.

Tahu spent the afternoon rescuing the overbold Chronicler from an early, fiery demise in a tidal wave of lava. After that, there was the Kohlii match to contend with. Ta-Koro, Ga-Koro, and Po-Koro, all dueling for the winning score. The game was fast and furious, but the victory went to Ga-Koro in the end: hardly surprising, considering that the team had been practicing non-stop for months.

Most of match was a blur to Tahu anyway, since he spent the time bickering with Gali. The Toa of Water not only seemed to oppose his opinion on every conceivable subject, she'd also picked up the annoying habit of flirting with him at every opportunity as well. Tahu fervently wished that Lewa could have been there: the lighthearted Toa of Air would probably have made a far better commentator than the Ta-Matoran currently holding the position. Tahu smiled broadly just thinking of what Lewa's (sometimes surprisingly barbed) sense of humor would have made of Takua's... _inventive_ new move.

The real shocker of the evening, of course, was when the Mask of Light was revealed. Probably just as well Lewa _wasn't_ there for that: he would have made one of his typical jokes, and probably gotten himself in deep trouble. Despite Turaga's impressive speech of fate and destiny, Tahu found himself stuck on one particular thought.

_Damn. There go my plans for a lovely quiet evening with Lewa... _

In the end the evening was spent in grave council amongst the Toa and Turaga, and no good opportunity arose to mention his relationship with Lewa. The Toa of Air shot Tahu the occasional sympathetic glance, which was all that kept him sane, but sadly between spreading the word of the discovery and 'preparing for the Seventh Toa's arrival' he didn't get another chance to even see his lover until the next night: that terrible, fateful night...

When the horns rang out at the gates of Ta-Koro, Tahu felt his heartlight start flashing at double speed. What new disaster was coming for them? What new threat had risen to menace his beloved Koro?

When the dark shapes appeared out of the mist and smoke, it was Turaga Nokama who recognized them first. "Rahkshi!" she gasped.

"Shadows that cower in the depths - exactly as foretold." Vakama muttered grimly.

Despite Vakama's grim words, Tahu prepared himself for battle. He would not let his home be taken without a fight. Nevertheless, as was now usual before a battle, his thoughts turned to Lewa. Mata Nui grant that there were only these three Rahkshi - better that Tahu face them here, with the help of Gali and the Ta-Koro guard, than Lewa have to face more of the monsters alone!

The battle was short, vicious, and brutal. The Rahkshi were more powerful than Tahu had ever imagined, and one - the green - very nearly had him trapped. Even though it was clear they were outmatched, Tahu was loathe to withdraw - but when Gali urged him to do so, he clearly heard Lewa's voice in his mind. _Fight and run, lover. Lay the decoy and strike from the trees, never do what the foe expects. Brute force isn't always the answer._

Grudgingly, Tahu bowed to Gali's urgings and turned to help the Matoran flee.

The sickly, glowing cut he had sustained on his mask was nothing: lost in the heat of the moment, Tahu barely registered the pain. After all, what was the pain of a minor cut, when compared to the pain of watching his home sink in ruins beneath the surface of the lava lake?

Anger simmered hot and raw through his veins, burning his good sense to ashes: he only barely restrained his instinct to set out in pursuit of the Rahkshi. Again, Lewa's voice stopped him. The memory of the last thing the Toa of Air had said to him, in a stolen moment after the meeting the night before.

_Dark times are ahead, love. Please, stay safe._

~BIO~BIO~BIO~BIO~BIO~

Lewa had returned to his own Wahi to spread the news of the Mask of Light's discovery, but it tore him up inside to leave his lover yet again. They had hoped for a rest, a spell of peace in which to relax and simply enjoy their time together: now the Mask of Light was found, a Herald had been chosen, and everything was changing once again. How long, before they were called into battle again? How long until the island needed to be saved once more?

At first, in spite of the conflict with the ash bear, Lewa was happy to see Jaller and Takua. He quite liked Jaller for his bravery and daring, but he also had a fair soft spot for the daydreaming little Chronicler. He couldn't resist a bit of teasing at Jaller's expense, although it was not entirely teasing - Jaller actually had been doing pretty well, for an amateur. And of course, having spent so much time in Ta-Koro recently, Lewa was almost as protective of the Fire Matoran as he was of his own people: he couldn't help but offer to help the spirited little journeyers on their way.

His own heart was lifted greatly by watching their enthusiastic but completely inept attempts to fly the Gukko, but that cheerfulness was only a fleeting gleam of light in the descending shadow. At the first beat of the distant drums, Lewa's heart turned over in his chest and he nearly cried out. Surely the drums were wrong: surely be could not have heard that terrible message beating out over the treetops?

It took all his strength to keep his voice even close to steady as he broke the news to the Matoran. Outwardly he was the perfect sympathetic, but steady Toa: inside he was screaming. _Tahu, dear-heart, what trouble have you found now? Are you safe, my love? Have my prayers for your wellbeing been answered, or has Mata Nui turned away from us at last?_

He did his best to comfort Jaller and Takua, but he could not stay. He could not restrain his panic for long, and if his own terror showed it would only exacerbate the Matoran's fears. He rose, struggling to keep his breathing steady. "I must go, be with the Toa." _Tahu love, please be alright!_ "But then, I'll go to your village, Jaller. Heart-promise."

His tree-speak stuttered and almost broke, but he knew the Matoran expected it, so he forced it to hold firm. Launching himself into the air, he streamlined the lines of his katana and banked in a broad curve to the southwest, heading for Ta-Koro - or whatever was left of it. Praying that he was not too late.

~BIO~BIO~BIO~BIO~BIO~

Tahu was kneeling at the shore of the lava lake, staring down into the roiling, pulsating magma, his eyes glowing eerily as the levels of his anger and grief continued to surge higher. How could this have happened? How could he, Tahu Nuva, have failed? Gali stood nearby, watching him, feeling utterly helpless. What could she do in the face of such pain? He had already snarled at her when she tried to console him, refused to let her within arm's length: how could she help him when he refused all help?

"Tahu!"

Gali looked up to see Lewa diving gracefully from the sky, his normally bright yellow eyes dimmed with worry. He landed with the agility of a stalking Muaka, casting aside his katana as he hurried forward: Gali reached out to stop him, but he shrugged her off without a second glance and knelt down next to Tahu.

"Tahu, what happened?" he whispered, staring out over the empty lava in horror. The mighty Ta-Koro, pillar of strength, fortress of courage and fire... gone without a trace.

"Ta-Koro is gone, Lewa." Tahu choked out, his eyes pressed shut, avoiding the sight of the barren, mocking lava field. "Buried by the very lava that sustained it..."

Lewa's expression crumbled as he heard the pain in Tahu's voice, and he reached out, not caring what the others might think.

Kopaka's eyes narrowed as he studied the two Toa closely. Lewa had gone to Tahu without a second thought, even though the Toa of Fire was famous for lashing out when he was in pain. Moreover, Tahu had _not_ lashed out: he had accepted Lewa's presence as though it were the most natural thing in the world, and he had spoken to the green-armored Toa when he would not speak to Kopaka, Pohatu, or even Gali. Slowly, a suspicion formed in Kopaka's mind. He would not voice it, not yet: the others had not yet begun to see, they would not believe. Still, looking at the two Toa kneeling at the edge of the cliff, Kopaka could not help but wonder if the Toa Nuva had been masterfully deceived - by two of their own, no less.

This impression was more or less confirmed when Lewa draped an arm gently over Tahu's shoulder, support and affection blended perfectly in that one gesture. Only Kopaka's rigid self-control kept his jaw from dropping, and even then it was a near thing. Maybe this had been going on longer than he'd thought. Still, he kept his mouth shut: now was not the time to bring that up. Tahu was grieving for his Koro, it would be insensitive to start interrogating him about his relationship with Lewa at the present moment.

Cue Pohatu Nuva, who chose that precise instant to become short-listed for the 'Least Sensitive Toa of the Year' Award.

"Hey! How come you bit our heads off, Tahu, but not Lewa's?"

Lewa's head snapped around and he glared - actually glared - at Pohatu. There was enough venom in that look to stop a charging Kane-Ra, and Gali's jaw actually did drop. The Toa of Stone quailed back, shocked, as Lewa spoke in a tone that rivaled Kopaka's for iciness. "Perhaps, brother, you could worry about that later? Right now, I would say the Rahkshi are of greater concern!"

All three Toa were staring at Lewa now. The Toa of Air lifted one eyebrow, staring right back. "Is there a problem?"

"What happened to your voice?" Gali asked, bewildered. "Your- your tree-speak?"

"Not now, Gali!" Tahu was on his feet suddenly, his eyes blazing with anger: the seeping gash in his mask pulsed slowly, glowing a wicked green. "We should be hunting down those Rahkshi, not wasting our time on idle discussion!"

Gali stiffened, her own eyes beginning to flash: Kopaka, as the only one generally brave enough - and the level-headed one by default in Onua's absence - opened his mouth to rebuke the Toa of Fire. To the wonderment of all, however, Lewa stepped forward before Kopaka could speak and caught hold of Tahu's arm.

"Do not let your anger overtake you, Tahu. We will find the Rahkshi, and we will make them pay for the destruction of Ta-Koro. For now, we must work together if we are to stop them from destroying anything more."

Gali and Pohatu held their breath, certain that they were about to witness the explosion of the century. Kopaka, though, was watching the scene with riveted intensity: was whatever bond Lewa shared with Tahu enough to overcome the Fire Toa's legendary rage?

Apparently it was. Shockingly, Tahu drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, visibly relaxing at least some of his anger. "You are right, Lewa. We should go, now - before the Rahkshi get too great a head start on us."

Pohatu shook off the remnants of his shock and, at a murmured suggestion from Kopaka, set off for Onu-Koro to bring word of what had transpired to Onua. As he turned to follow Tahu, Lewa's eyes caught Kopaka's for just a heartbeat. Kopaka was shocked by what he saw there. The mask of jocularity and restless energy that Lewa always wore had fallen away: the Toa of Air looked suddenly quite sober, and far, far wiser. Kopaka nodded, ever so slightly, and Lewa returned the motion. In that moment a new understanding was born between the Toa of Air and the Toa of Ice, as the latter finally glimpsed the hidden inner self of the former.

Perhaps, Kopaka mused as he fell into step with the dazed Gali, they just might have a chance against the Rahkshi after all.


	3. Locked In The Hands Of Fate

_Author's Note: Well, in explanation of the horrendous delay, I can only say this. I was hit by a drunk driver a while ago, and I've been in and out of the hospital, infected with flesh-eating bacteria, and swarmed by relatives who came to make sure I was alright. So yeah, not much time for writing. Then I had to catch up at work, because my boss is a jerk who thinks that almost dying in a car crash is **not** a good enough reason to take some time off work. Fortunately I am now mostly recovered, and back to catching up on some of my WIPs, thanks to my slowly returning inspiration. That, and yet another viewing of Mask of Light. I love that movie way too much for a twenty-four-year-old, it's truly unbecoming (or so my friends seem to think!). I'd lost track of my plans for this thing, and I was floundering, so I watched the movie again, and bam - it came right back to me. So, here we go: next installment, about two months late. Believe me, I understand your probable wrath - heck, **I** would hunt me down and kill me for this kind of delay. Just please, put down the pitchforks!_

_Shay Moonsilk: Why thank you! I'm glad you like it! I know how hard it can be once you get one pairing stuck in your head, and then you can't write anything else. I'm glad that everybody seems in-character, I wasn't sure if I'd hit the mark on that (especially Pohatu). I kind of got the vibe that Gali was flirting with Tahu all along - that stuff about 'unity' and all that... and even though it wasn't really shown in the movie, in the novels and comics, there was definitely a period after he was subjugated by the Bohrok Swarm when Lewa was a lot more serious and deep thinking. I figure he's still capable of that, he just chooses not to show it... most of the time. *wink* And frankly, no matter how much of a pain in the neck he can be sometimes, Kopaka's gotta have a considerate side, right?_

_I love all yaoi: Glad you're enjoying it! I do strive for originality, always nice to hear that I've succeeded._

_TinkotheWolf: Well, now it's been a whole additional while since you've read a Bionicle story, but I'm glad to hear you're enjoying my work anyway... _

_A.N.2: Chapter title is from the song North Pacific Graveyard by Kent Fiddy. Probably no one reading this will have heard of him - he's mainly popular on the lower west coast of BC, he's a local folk singer. There's a video of NPG on Youtube, though, and it's chillingly beautiful in my opinion. He came and sang in my class at school quite a few years back, and I've loved the song ever since. _

**Chapter Three: Locked In The Hands Of Fate...**

After a brief conference, the Toa decided to split up and return to their individual Wahi, searching for signs of the Rahkshi. The conference itself was strained and uncomfortable, the latter mostly for Gali: Lewa didn't revert back to tree-speak even once, and he never moved more than a few inches from Tahu's side. The Water Toa seemed very ill at ease around this new, more serious Lewa: Kopaka found himself grudgingly impressed, observing the discussion aloofly, only contributing when necessary. They'd glimpsed this seriousness in the lighthearted Toa of Air after his possession by the Bohrok Swarm, but they had assumed that it was gone forever by now. Perhaps they had deeply underestimated their jocular comrade.

"The villagers of Le-Koro are more than capable of searching the jungle for the Rahkshi." Lewa was saying firmly. "I will go with Tahu to check Po-Wahi. Gali and Kopaka, you should go to your own villages - I left Jaller and Takua on the edges of Ko-Wahi, and we ought to make sure they are all right. If the Rahkshi are searching for the Mask of Light, then they will be hunting the Herald as well."

Gali started to protest, but Tahu cut her off. "An excellent plan, Lewa. We should get going."

He turned and started in the direction of Po-Wahi. Gali pouted, and turned toward her own home - only to find herself pinned by Lewa's citrine gaze.

"I need a word with you, sister." Lewa's voice was flat and tense. Gali shifted nervously, a bit intimidated, though she would never admit it.

"Alright, Lewa. What is it?"

Lewa took a step closer, his yellow eyes narrowing. "Stop flirting with Tahu at every possible opportunity, all right? He's under a lot of stress right now, he doesn't need that as well." Leaving his sister Toa speechless, Lewa turned and hurried after the Toa of Fire. Gali looked over at Kopaka, completely bewildered.

"What in the world was that all about, brother?"

Kopaka shook his head, his blue eyes bright with a level of amusement that the taciturn Ice Toa rarely showed. "Something far beyond mortal comprehension, dear sister. I think we have just discovered a snake in the grass, Gali - or a Muaka in the jungle, as the case may be."

He turned toward Ko-Wahi, smiling slightly at the completely baffled look on Gali's face. Taking pity on her for once, he shook his head. "I'm sure they will explain it in their own time, sister. For now, let us focus on defeating the Rahkshi."

Tahu stalked north toward Po-Wahi, scowling. Gossiping idiots. They couldn't manage to keep their mind on the task at hand for more than a minute, even when the task at hand was defeating three of the sons of the Makuta! How in Mata Nui's name did he end up with such _fools_ for comrades?

"Tahu!"

Well, aside from Lewa, that is.

Lewa caught hold of his lover's arm and pulled him to a stop. They were out of sight of the others now, safely screened from the meeting place by a thick stand of trees. Tahu spun around, his orange eyes hard and fiery.

"What?" he snapped.

Lewa pulled the Fire Toa closer and crashed their lips together in a fierce, eager kiss. Pressing himself against his bulkier lover, Lewa felt Tahu's arms wrap around him and smiled into the kiss. Drawing back gently, he smiled up at the dazed Toa of Fire and said softly, "I'm still here, alright? You don't have to fight this battle alone, love."

Despite the burning sensation from the seeping gash in his mask, Tahu's expression softened instantly. He drew a deep, steadying breath, smiling wanly at Lewa. "I know."

It never ceased to amaze Tahu how Lewa always, _always_ knew. He just knew, somehow, when Tahu was trying to make a point and when he was feeling genuinely hurt, when he was exploding to let off steam and when he actually felt like no one was listening to him. In truth, that was why it seemed that Tahu was so hard on Lewa: the Toa of Air could recognize those times when Tahu was nearing the breaking point far sooner than the others, and so he did his best to draw Tahu's wrath on those occasions, letting the Fire Toa vent in a way that wouldn't hurt the others. Tahu's barbed words had ceased to sting long ago: since the two Toa had admitted their feelings for each other during the Bohrok invasion, Lewa had also learned how to read true insults from false. Tahu never meant what he said, he was only letting off steam, so Lewa let the words roll off of him like water off a Ussal crab and did everything he could to compensate for the pressures of leadership that weighed so heavily on his lover.

Tahu understood what Lewa did for him, and he was always grateful, no matter how difficult it was for him to express that. Tahu wasn't good with _feelings_, his specialty was action - but he made the effort, if only for Lewa. After all, that was how a relationship worked, wasn't it? No two people were ever truly made perfectly for each other: they were only compatible, and the rest was up to them. Tahu was determined that no matter what happened, he and Lewa _would_ make this work, because the thought of losing Lewa...

Tahu glanced sideways at the lithe green Toa walking beside him, his movements an odd juxtaposition of fluidity and awkwardness on the flat ground, and his heart swelled with such emotion that the burning in his mask all but vanished. Suddenly, the destruction of Ta-Koro seemed just a little easier to bear.

~Bio~Bio~Bio~Bio~Bio~

Lewa had been praying to Mata Nui all day that he would have enough time in Po-Wahi to have a long talk with Tahu, time enough to try and soothe the invisible wounds that had been inflicted by the destruction of Ta-Koro, but it was not to be. In a perfect example of the typical luck of the Toa Nuva, hardly had they arrived before a Matoran messenger tracked them down and told them that the Rahkshi had been spotted near the tunnels of Onu-Koro.

There was an upside, though it was not something most people would rejoice over. The only good aspect was that because of that message, they were already almost to Onu-Koro when word reached them that the village was under attack.

They arrived on a scene of chaos. The Rahkshi were wreaking havoc through the underground village: in the center of the plaza, Onua and Pohatu were trying to hold them at bay, but they were fighting a losing battle. What really shook Lewa, though, was the color of their opponents.

"Tahu, these are different Rahkshi!" he exclaimed. His hands went instantly to his katana, as he saw a red-shelled Rahkshi advancing on the Chronicler.

"I'll help them, you get Takua!" Tahu shouted over the chaos, already running toward the fight. Lewa didn't bother telling him to be careful: he knew his lover too well for that. Tahu would be ask careful as he knew how, for a time - and by the time he lost that caution and succumbed to the fever of battle, no paltry warning from Lewa was going to do an ounce of good.

Summoning a strong gust of wind through the stale caverns, Lewa shot forward, carving a graceful arc and swooping down at the Rahkshi and Matoran from the side. Just as the red Rahkshi brought its staff down with a furious hiss, Lewa shot past in a streak of green and silver, snatching the Chronicler out from under the creature's talons.

"Toa Lewa!" Takua exclaimed, shocked by the sudden rescue. "How did you get here?"

"Later, Chronicler." Lewa admonished gently, landing and setting the little Ta-Matoran on the hard-packed earth. "Find Jaller, warn him!"

He would have stayed to watch the Matoran's escape, but at that moment, he heard a roar of anger from Tahu and his heart turned over. Spinning around, Lewa saw that somehow, Gali and Kopaka had gotten word of the attack: however, the Toa of Air had eyes only for Tahu.

The red-armored Toa was battling a white Rahkshi, but even as Lewa watched, a blast of energy from the creature's staff struck him and sent him flying backward. "Tahu!" Lewa yelled, launching himself into the air once more - and watching in horror as the Fire Toa turned on Gali.

_No, no, not this... how is this happening? _

Even as he raced back toward the battle, Lewa's mind was racing faster. The green Rahkshi had had some kind of venom in its staff, enough to poison the very ground on which it stood. The blue creature had made things crumble away at a touch: the brown one caused things to shatter explosively. The red one seemed to wield pure fear. This red one... anger?

_Mata Nui. The sons of the Makuta - and imbued with all the powers of shadow. The Great Spirit only knows what the black one can do. But if the white one's power is anger - I might be able to calm Tahu down, at least long enough for the others to come up with a plan. What did he tell me that time after the Muaka attack? That just the sound of my voice was enough to calm any creature's rage..._

Gali had managed to knock Tahu off his feet with a blast of water, but the Fire Toa was only down, not out. He was already clambering back to his feet, eyes blazing a sickening green as he growled, "You cannot defeat me, Gali!"

_Green. The poison in his mask is spreading. Mata Nui, help me..._

Lewa released his power and dropped, landing catlike on his feet, directly between the exhausted Gali and the infuriated Tahu. He dimly heard Gali shout for him to get out of the way, but his entire being was focused on Tahu, who had stopped and was staring at him as though confused.

"...Lewa?"

Lewa dredged up a smile, hoping with all his might that this would work. "Tahu. You recognize me? You remember who I am, right?"

"Of - of course." Tahu said, the growl almost gone from his voice as he blinked, confusion deepening. "How - could I not?"

"Right." Lewa's smile was a bit more genuine now, hope welling inside him. Chaos raged around them, but he kept his eyes locked on Tahu's. "You're wounded, dear-heart. I need you to just rest for a moment, all right?"

Tahu's eyes flickered, and Lewa actually _saw_ the venomous green flare and spread. Tahu's expression hardened, and his angry roar returned. "I cannot be wounded! I cannot be defeated!"

The Fire Toa lunged: somewhere behind him Gali cried out for him to defend himself, but Lewa knew that realistically, he stood little chance against Tahu in an outright battle. Instead, he followed his instincts as he had always done, and trusted in his lover's strength.

He dropped his katana.

The clang of metal on stone, and the sight of his perceived enemy surrendering, was enough to jar Tahu back out of his trance. He blinked, skidding to a halt, his muscles tense with the effort of fighting off the venom's control. "Lewa? What-"

"Tahu." Lewa's voice was still soft, but it had steel underneath. He took a slow step forward, leaving his katana lying abandoned on the ground, ignoring Gali's alarmed gasp from behind him. At least she had the sense not to try to get between him and Tahu. "_Listen to me_. The Rahkshi venom in your mask is poisoning your mind, trying to control you: you have to fight it!"

From the corner of his eye, Lewa saw Kopaka gesture, and a knot of tension uncoiled inside him. The Ice Toa was ready: it would be best if Lewa could talk Tahu back to reason, but if he couldn't...

Lewa never finished that thought, because at that very moment, Tahu's eyes flared completely green.

"Kopaka!" Lewa yelled, diving aside as the red Toa lunged. There was a roaring sound as another stream of water burst from Gali's hands, drenching the Fire Toa - then a jet of wintry cold froze the water solid, encasing the raging Toa in solid ice.

Lewa scrambled to his feet, heart heavy. He had hoped that Tahu would be able to fight off the venom, but he could hardly blame his lover for failing to do so: after all, it had taken the most drastic of circumstances to allow Lewa to fight off the influence of the Krana, and that was only attached to him. The poison was actually _in_ Tahu, and Mata Nui knew that the Makuta was even more powerful than the Bohrok.

There was no time to dwell on the matter, though, because a thunderous explosion shook the cavern and Lewa saw the ceiling start to give way. Snatching up his katana, he turned swiftly. "Kopaka, help me carry Tahu - we need to get out of here, now!"

As they fled toward the exit, Tahu's frozen form a dead weight between them, Gali cried out over the noise, "What of the Chronicler?"

Lewa glanced back, and smiled. The red Rahkshi was still clawing in helpless fury at the stone where the vent's shaft disappeared into the solid rock.

"On his way to rejoin Jaller!" Lewa called back.

As they fled the ruins of Onu-Koro, Lewa resumed his silent prayers. _Hold on, Tahu. Hold on just a little longer, my love. _

...

...

_Alright, there's Chapter Three - next update will be along soon. By 'soon' I mean sometime in the next __**week**__ or two, not month. Rest assured. I __**will**__ update soon. Barring injury, plague, or sudden death. _;-)


End file.
